PMD Explorers: Past and Future Reunited
by Archcommander Tenebros
Summary: The future has finally been delivered from the darkness, the Pokemon of the future spared oblivion. But Grovyle can't help but reflect on his friends in the past and the adventures they shared. So when Dusknoir, his once bitter enemy turned loyal friend, offers him an opportunity to go back in time to reunite with them, it's only natural that he would leap at the chance. Post-SpE5
1. Chapter 1 - Dusknoir's Debt Repaid

A/N: I've decided to discontinue my other PMD Explorers fanfic, "A Dark Heart Healed," for a variety of reasons. One of the biggest ones is that I feel like its very nature rushes Darkrai's redemption to the point of being unrealistic, especially considering that he was a very vile and foul-hearted villain during the main storyline. Also, I have a different player-partner team now and writing based on the old one feels too weird.

Instead, I'm going to give you an entirely new PMD Explorers fic. One that features our favorite Pokémon from a restored future and what will happen when past and future Pokémon reunite. Enjoy, but don't read unless you've played the full storyline of PMD AND Special Episode 5 of Sky!

I'm not sure whether there will or won't be pairings, but if there are they won't be a main feature of the story. I'm receptive of pairings for all three of Grovyle x Celebi, Player x Partner, and Grovyle x Partner, but in this fic the first two will be the ones I potentially use.

Chapter 1 – Dusknoir's Debt Repaid

"Lyceus!" Grovyle shouted atop the Vast Ice Mountain. "Aine! Can you hear me? We are alive!"

Dialga bowed his head reverently. "A BEAUTIFUL GIFT HAS TRULY BEEN GIVEN TO YOU," he said solemnly. "BECAUSE OF THE COURAGEOUS ACTIONS OF POKÉMON OF THE PAST AND FUTURE ALIKE, YOU MAY NOW FINALLY LIVE THE LIVES THAT YOU WERE DENIED TO YOU IN THE PAST."

Dusknoir looked up at the lord of time. "Master Dialga," he bowed. "Throughout my entire existence, I devoted my service to you when your sanity was destroyed and your mind corrupted by darkness."

Dialga nodded, understanding what his faithful servant was asking. "YOU MUST FIND YOUR OWN PATH NOW, DUSKNOIR," he instructed, "ONE MORE WHOLESOME THAN SERVITTUDE TO A DERANGED BEAST. I KNOW THAT MANY WILL DISTRUST AND POSSIBLY DESPISE YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS, BUT YOU HAVE THE WILL AND STRENGTH TO ENDURE AND BECOME GREAT."

"I will vouch for you, Dusknoir," Grovyle agreed, offering his former enemy a hand. "If Aine and Lyceus share our story as I'm sure they will, then I will be remembered as a hero just as much as you will as a villain. And with my word supporting you, the latter can easily be changed."

The Ghost-type extended his own hand and shook Grovyle's. "I've been given a new life, Grovyle, thanks to you. I do not yet know what I will do with this gift, but I will devote my very being to finding a new purpose for the benefit of all," he promised.

A female giggle interrupted them. "Tee hee...that's all well and good, you two!" Celebi exclaimed. "But nobody is going to find anything up on this freezing mountain! I say it's time for us to return home!"

Dusknoir looked quizzically at the pink legendary. "Just where exactly is home now? The Hidden Land?"

"Wherever we want it to be, Dusknoir," Grovyle replied. "Wherever we want it to be."

/

As soon as the trio of friends completed their descent down the Vast Ice Mountain, they were immediately set upon by the group of Sableye. All of them were looking much happier than Dusknoir had seen them in living memory.

"Wheh-heh-heh! Master Dusknoir! Grovyle! Celebi!" one of them exclaimed. "You've returned! You won!"

"We have indeed, Sableye!" Dusknoir proclaimed. "And we bring wonderful news! The future is saved…and all of its Pokémon are still alive!"

"Wheh-heh-HOORAY!" all of them exclaimed as they swarmed Dusknoir like eager children greeting a long-lost father.

Grovyle smiled nostalgically. "They almost remind me of Wigglytuff's Guild, the way they cheer like that," he commented with a trace of wistfulness.

Celebi placed her small hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "You miss them, don't you? You want to see them again?" she asked softly.

Grovyle nodded without saying a word. By now, Dusknoir had noticed his friend's sadness as well. "Hmm…" he thought, "I owe Grovyle many things. An apology for betraying his trust, a show of gratitude for restoring the world…if only I could offer my assistance in some way. Celebi," he called to the Time Travel Pokémon. "How long has it been between the past of Lyceus and Aine and now?"

Celebi sighed. "Decades, at the very least. Lyceus, Aine, and indeed any Pokémon Grovyle might have met in the past, are all either very old or have passed on to Giratina's domain by now. And something tells me that Grovyle wouldn't want to see them at the brink of their end."

Dusknoir shook his head. "That was my guess as well." He turned to Grovyle. "Grovyle…tell me something. Do you wish to see Lyceus and Aine again? Them…and everyone else you've met and grown to care for in the past?"

Grovyle sighed. "I've earned a new life for myself, Dusknoir, we all have. I need to work on that first, now that I actually have it. But once I've settled down and cleared everything out…"

"…you do, don't you? I see." Dusknoir finished. As Grovyle and Celebi gave him melancholy looks, he looked up at the sky and the sun that now glowed in its blue vastness. "I just hope, Grovyle," he thought to himself, "that Master Dialga feels enough gratitude towards us to transform your most heartfelt dream into a reality."

 _A Few Months Later_

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Celebi asked as she sat down next to Grovyle. The two watched the sun slowly creep over the horizon. "Seeing the sun rise every morning?"

"I've watched it rise every time I can get an opportunity, Celebi," the Wood Gecko agreed contentedly, "and it remains as lovely as the day when we first saw it together."

Celebi sighed. "It's a shame Dusknoir missed it, my dear Grovyle. He can see all of the ones that come after, but he disappeared before he could witness that one moment when the world of darkness truly became one of light. Then again, he DID try to trap you and almost tried to rip your spirit out of your body, so maybe that was Arceus' way of punishing him?"

Grovyle shook his head. "He made the right choice when it mattered most, Celebi, you know that as much as I do. It doesn't do any of us any good to dwell on the wrong ones he made before that. Besides… he's been trying his hardest to make up for it since then."

"I know…" Celebi muttered. "You know, come to think of it, lately we haven't seen Dusknoir for quite some…"

"Grovyle! Celebi!"

The two of them whirled around to see the subject of their conversation floating towards them. What really surprised them was the fact that, contrary to his usual stoic and commanding personality, he seemed almost excited and was moving at a speed unexpected for one with his massive bulk.

"Good morning, Dusknoir," Grovyle greeted him. "You seem unusually energetic today. Did you catch a particularly powerful outlaw?"

"Never mind that," the ghost brushed the question aside. "You need to see Master Dialga. Immediately."

"Dialga?" they both got on their feet (or in Celebi's case, took to the air). "What does he want?"

Dusknoir's voice was impassive, but he couldn't hide his smile. "You'll have to wait for him to explain it himself."

 _Temporal Tower, an Hour Later_

"Huff...huff…" Grovyle grunted as he dodged away from a Salamence's Zen Headbutt. He retaliated with a Quick Attack and Dusknoir followed through with an Ice Punch that knocked the dragon out instantly. "I forgot just how tall this tower actually is when it's not collapsed."

"You've been through much worse," his friend replied in a deadpan tone and pointed at the stairs. "That will lead us to the Temporal Pinnacle."

The two of them and Celebi reached the stairs and climbed to Dialga's Sanctuary. As Dusknoir had said earlier, the legendary of time was waiting for them.

"I SEE DUSKNOIR DELIVERED MY MESSAGE IN A PROMPT AND EFFICIENT MANNER," he commented approvingly.

Dusknoir bowed respectfully. "A pleasure to serve you as always, Master…er, Dialga."

Dialga nodded and turned to Grovyle. "YOU ARE PERHAPS WONDERING WHY I HAVE SUMMONED YOU. A YEAR AGO, DUSKNOIR REQUESTED AN AUDIENCE WITH ME ALONE HERE AT THE TEMPORAL PINNACLE. HE WANTED TO ASK ME A FAVOR, WHICH I HAVE DECIDED TO GRANT NOW THAT MY POWER HAS BEEN FULLY RESTORED."

Grovyle raised an eyebrow at Dusknoir. "A favor?"

"Yes," Dusknoir confirmed. "Grovyle…you are the savior of the future. All Pokémon, even those with tainted hearts, hold you in high esteem and respect. But even now, your thoughts constantly turn to the past…to two Pokémon specifically. And that is why…"

"I WILL GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO RETURN TO THE PAST."

Grovyle and Celebi both gasped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"AND I WILL SEND YOU THERE AS SOON AS YOU WISH. IF ANYBODY DESERVES THE RIGHT TO TRAVEL THROUGH TIME, GROVYLE, IT IS YOU. AS FAR AS THE POKÉMON OF THE PAST KNOW, YOU EXIST ONLY AS A MEMORY OF A TIME WIPED FROM EXISTENCE. THAT IS NOT TRUE JUSTICE, AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THIS IS CORRECTED."

Dusknoir turned back to Grovyle. "To see Lyceus and Aine, and all of your friends in the past. That is my gift to you."

The Wood Gecko stared stunned at Dusknoir. "I…" he stammered, his calm and collected composure completely shattered. "I…I don't know what to say, Dusknoir. I can't just repay this with a simple thank you, this goes far beyond anything I could have expected!"

"It is nothing, Grovyle," he replied calmly. "I don't need to hear what you're trying to say to know how you feel."

"Won't the two of you come with me?"

Dusknoir shook his head. "I do not think that would be a very good idea," he said dryly. "I think you're forgetting that just as much as you're the savior of the future in their eyes, I'm the monster who tried to keep it on the path of destruction. I doubt I'll receive a warm welcome if I were to return."

"I'll fix that, Dusknoir," Grovyle promised, "I swear." He turned to Celebi. "And what about you, Celebi?"

The time traveling legendary sighed. "They were your friends far longer than they were mine, my dear Grovyle. It wouldn't be right for me to intrude." She suddenly giggled. "Besides, you know how busy we've been lately! Everyone will go crazy if all three of us suddenly disappeared out of the blue."

"We'll be fine, Grovyle," Dusknoir reassured him. "Returning to the past means far more to you than it does for either of us."

The two shook hands once more and Grovyle turned back to Dialga, his excitement rapidly rising. "How soon can I go, Dialga?"

"AS SOON AS YOU WISH," the legendary of time answered.

"Then I'd like a few moments to prepare before going."

Dialga nodded in understanding. "I SHALL CREATE A DIMENSIONAL HOLE IN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO YOUR HOME. IT WILL BE PREPARED BY THE TIME YOU RETURN, AND IT WILL LAST ABOUT ONE DAY IN CASE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND." His body began to glow. "I WISH THE THREE OF YOU GOOD FORTUNE," he declared before vanishing in a tremendous flash of light.

Dusknoir gave Grovyle a quizzical look. "I would have thought that you would seek to depart as quickly as possible," he said, confused. "Why did you ask Master Dialga for time to prepare?"

His friend smirked. "Because Lyceus and Aine deserve to see me first more than anyone else," he replied with a calculating tone, "and I know exactly the items that can make sure that happens."

/

One descent down Temporal Tower and a few hours later, Grovyle was busily rummaging through Team Vitality's storage of items and treasures, tossing unneeded items behind him. Celebi yelped and ducked as a Soothe Globe sailed past her head, which Dusknoir managed to catch before it smashed into the floor.

"Careful, Grovyle!" he protested in annoyance. "That Soothe Globe took us a lot of time and energy to find!"

"Sorry, you two!" Grovyle called back. He suddenly reached in and grabbed some items. "Excellent! I knew we still had a few in here!"

Celebi saw what Grovyle was holding. "Invisify Orbs? Vanish Seeds?"

"I believe he intends to conceal his presence from Treasure Town until he can find Lyceus and Aine," Dusknoir deduced, "and reveal himself to them alone. Given the temporary nature of vanishing items, he may need a few to ensure his concealment. Is that correct?"

"More or less," he confirmed. "And now I'm ready."

Dusknoir and Celebi followed their friend outside of their home. And just as Dialga had promised, a Dimensional Hole was ready and waiting to take them to the past. The six Sableye were also waiting.

"Wheh-heh-heh! Grovyle's here!" As soon as the one closest to them announced those words, they instantly all waddled towards their hero to give their farewells.

"See you later, Grovyle!" one of them shouted.

"Wheh-heh, they're gonna get a shock!"

"Tell us all about it when you get back, wheh-heh!"

"Please clear our name! I don't want Team Forblaze to think badly of us!"

The Wood Gecko sensed the nervousness from the Sableye who had asked this. "They won't after I tell them how you all Fury Swiped Primal Dialga himself!" he assured them.

The Sableyes grinned and backed off as their master and Celebi approached Grovyle. Celebi hugged him tightly across the neck. "I'll miss you, my dear Grovyle," she said almost in a whisper before finally letting go.

"You act like we'll never see each other again," he joked reassuringly, though his eyes betrayed a slight hint of concern. "I'll just be gone for a few days at most, and then I'll be back. You'll see."

Dusknoir barely managed to conceal a knowing smirk as he pat Grovyle lightly on the shoulder. "Enjoy your trip to the past, my friend," he offered before gesturing to the Dimensional Hole. "Your dream awaits."

Grovyle nodded and faced all of his friends from the future. "Just a year ago," he began, "we were the bitterest of enemies, willing to fight each other to the death." He held his arms out wide. "Look far we've come since then, in a beautiful future where we can live without the darkness."

"Here, here!" one of the Sableye exclaimed.

"And now," Grovyle declared, "the time has come to share the wonderful news of our future to the Pokémon of the past!" With these last words, he turned around and dove into the Dimensional Hole. The last thing he heard before the sensations of time travel overwhelmed him was the final cheers and farewells of his companions from the future as he journeyed toward the companions of his past.

/

I really love the special episode "In the Future of Darkness," it really wrapped up Grovyle's story arc quite nicely in my opinion. Although I wish Grovyle could have visited my team in the past after the disaster was over.

I believe that when Grovyle convinced Dusknoir to sacrifice himself for the sake of saving the future, he also unlocked his redeeming qualities as well. Regardless of what you can say about Dusknoir before he saved Grovyle from the electric ice pillars, he is infinitely more heroic and likable (based on his dialogue) during the ascent of the Vast Ice Mountain and the final fight with Primal Dialga. Add the fact that his biggest fear about disappearing is no longer a concern, and Dusknoir is very capable of becoming a genuine hero. Your call whether you agree with me on this or not, but in this fic, as you can tell by what he did for Grovyle, that is what has indeed happened.

So Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir, and the Sableye are all close friends now. But what exactly have they done with their new life? And what will happen when Grovyle finally meets up with the player and partner (in this fic, Lyceus and Aine)? More details to come in the future.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Forblaze

A/N: Grovyle's off to reunite with his friends from the past! A shame that they don't have any clue about his existence. Or the surprise that's about to hit them!

For the sake of brevity, Lyceus is a Lucario and he's the Player character. Aine is a Blaziken and she's the Partner character.

Any guesses as to where the name Forblaze comes from? :D

Chapter 2 – Team Forblaze

 _Grovyle stepped forward on the Vast Ice Mountain, his body flanked with the brilliant light of the first morning that the future had experienced in years. Dusknoir and Celebi stayed back respectfully near Dialga's side, all of them understanding clearly that Grovyle, more than anyone, deserved to bask in the glory of the beautiful new world._

" _Lyceus!" he shouted. "Aine! Can you hear me? We are still alive!"_

Lyceus' eyes widened in shock as he sat bolt upright, gasping heavily. "What did I just see?" he thought, his mind still reeling from his dreams. "It felt so real!"

"Lyceus?" a female voice asked sleepily next to him. Lyceus turned around and gazed down at the barely stirring form of Aine, his best friend and most trusted partner. "Is something wrong?"

"…..sort of…" Lyceus reluctantly admitted. The Blaziken opened her eyes and groggily sat up.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, her eyes and voice showing concern. They both knew full well which Pokémon was associated with nightmares, and how much the danger the world could be thrown into if he returned.

"No, not a nightmare…" the Lucario replied, carefully thinking about what he had seen. "It was almost like one of my visions, even though I know it wasn't a Dimensional Scream. I saw…I saw Grovyle in the future. He was at the top of…I think it was Mt. Avalanche, I can't be sure. And he was…he was battling Primal Dialga."

Aine's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she breathed.

"It wasn't just him, either," Lyceus continued. "Celebi and Dusknoir were there too. And all of them, even Dusknoir, were fighting Dialga with all the power they had. I saw them disappear from existence, and come back in the bright world we live in now."

Aine thought for a moment. "Celebi I can understand, but why Dusknoir? He was trying to prevent us from saving the world, right? That's why Grovyle had to return to the future, to stop Dusknoir from interfering. And what do you mean by come back?"

She looked at Lyceus for answers, and was surprised to see the barest trace of tears in his eyes. "They didn't disappear," he whispered. "That's what I saw in my dream. Just like I came back, so did they, all of them. Grovyle, Dusknoir, Celebi, the Sableye, none of them are gone. They're all still alive in the future, a future that's been saved!"

Aine was stunned. "You mean…they're safe?" she asked, her excitement rapidly rising. "But that's a good thing, isn't it? If it's true, then that's wonderful news!"

Lyceus sighed. "I don't know…I don't know…" he confessed. "That's the worst part. You don't know how much I want to believe that Grovyle survived after all, that Dusknoir redeemed himself and devoted himself to helping our cause, that everyone in the dark future can finally live in peace just like we are now. But…it all just seems to be too good to be true. And I'm afraid that I'm going to find out that it was all just a meaningless fantasy in the end."

The Blaziken slowly crawled over to Lyceus and hugged him with her arms. "Don't give up hope," she said comfortingly. "Everything that's happened so far, it's turned out for the best right? We saved the world twice despite everything that's happened to us, especially you. If you came back even though the dark future no longer exists, there's no reason why Grovyle can't still be alive either. And if he did manage to win Dusknoir over, then so much the better!"

Lyceus smiled. "Thanks, Aine. You really know how to cheer me up when I'm down."

"You've done the same thing to me for so many times, Lyceus. It's only right I return the favor," Aine replied. She gazed out of Sharpedo Bluff to see the sun slowly rising into the sky. "It's morning," she finally said after a shared moment of silence. "And just like every other day," she added happily, "it's a great day to go out adventuring!"

"Since when isn't it a great day to explore?" Lyceus pointed out with a smirk, his earlier sadness already fading away. The two of them laughed as they left the Bluff, ready for another day in the world that they had restored.

/

"You know, we should probably give some of our gummies to Manaphy," Lyceus realized as he noticed that there were several gummies in Kanghaskhan's storage, including several Blue ones. "I think we've developed all of the skills that we could get from increasing our IQ, and I know for a fact that Tenebros definitely has."

"Sure!" Aine agreed as she took them out. "He's been doing really well lately in explorations, I think he deserves a reward!"

"We'll give him some before we send him out on today's exploration," Lyceus decided as he bought some Reviver seeds from Kecleon. With their preparations done, the two of them made their way down to Spinda's Café, where their current team roster was ready and waiting.

"Lyceus! Aine!" Manaphy joyfully called out to them upon seeing them arrive. "Great to see you! Are we going exploring today?"

"Yep!" Aine replied. "And we have a special present for you!" She took out said present, and Manaphy's eyes widened at the many Blue, Electric, and Grass Gummies that she was holding in her hand.

"Yay! Gummies! Thank you so much!" Manaphy cheered as he grabbed the Gummies and rushed over to Spinda to have them made into drinks.

"He certainly has earned them," a voice commented kindly. Lyceus and Aine looked at the final main member of Team Forblaze, Tenebros. Unlike the relatively normal-sized Lyceus and Aine, Tenebros was a massive Pokémon and it was a miracle he could even fit in the stairs leading down to the café. "The TMs and vitamins that you've given him have truly unlocked his potential, if what you've told me about his performance yesterday is of any indication. With more practice, he could become a master explorer."

Aine grinned. "I'm glad to hear that, Tenebros! Manaphy'll always have a special place in my heart."

Tenebros nodded. "Given the history that the three of you share, I'd be disappointed if he didn't. So then," he asked, changing the topic, "what's your plan for the day? Judging by how you haven't taken myself or Manaphy off the active roster, I assume it will involve both of us."

Lyceus nodded. "Today you and Manaphy will be exploring Spatial Rift. Just the two of you, we won't be going."

"Oh?" Tenebros raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"We figured that since Aine and I went exploring with Manaphy yesterday, we should back off today and let you guide him instead. I know Manaphy admires you, even if it's not quite to the same level as either of us. And you could probably teach him something that we've missed."

Tenebros shrugged. "Sure, I'd be glad to. We can head out as soon as Manaphy finishes up his Gummi drinks." At that very moment, said Pokémon bounced into their group with two drinks in tow.

"I feel so much stronger!" Manaphy giggled as he took a large gulp of Gummi shake. "I can do anything!"

"That's the spirit!" Lyceus lightly pat Manaphy's head with his hand. "You'll be going off with Tenebros to Spatial Rift today. Show him just what you're made of, Manaphy!"

The water Pokémon looked quizzically up at Lyceus and Aine. "You're not coming with us?" he asked confused.

"It'll just be the two of us for today," Tenebros confirmed. "I hope that won't be an issue for you."

Manaphy shook his head fervently. "No problem, no problem!" he sang. "I can't rely on Lyceus and Aine forever! Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Tenebros grinned. He gestured towards the exit to the Café. "Whenever you're done, we can head…" his words fell on deaf ears as Manaphy gulped down the last of his drink and rushed out of the Café. "…out. Well then, it doesn't take a Metagross to figure out he's ready to go," he commented dryly as he followed the Seafaring Pokémon out. Lyceus and Aine looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I've gotta admit," Lyceus finally said after they'd calmed down, "Manaphy can definitely be a handful at times. Poor Tenebros might not be able to keep up!"

"Don't worry about it, they can handle themselves just fine," Aine replied with a grin of her own as they followed their friends to see them off on their adventure.

/

"Urrrrgggghhhh…." Grovyle muttered as he slowly got on his feet. "Where am I? Where did that Dimensional Hole drop me off?" Knowing that he could possibly be in danger if the portal had dropped him off in a bad location, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He was clearly in a cave of some sort, but to one side the cave opened up to a beautiful, shining sea. "I think I already know where I am," he thought, but just to confirm his suspicions he rotated a few more degrees clockwise. Sure enough, the mysterious, otherworldly carving of the Hidden Land was waiting for him on the nearby wall. His journey through time had landed him in the deepest part of Brine Cave.

"Could be a lot worse," the Wood Gecko muttered. "That Kabutops and Omastar group might still be around, but with my type advantage I can definitely deal with them if I play it smart."

He was about to head off into Brine Cave, when a loud female voice suddenly shouted at him from a distance. "Who dares to intrude in the secrets of Brine Cave?"

"Lapras," Grovyle whispered the guardian's name as he considered what to do. On the one hand, he truly wanted to make things so that Lyceus and Aine would be the ones to see him first, as the two of them deserved it more than any other. On the other hand, if Lapras started spreading word about intruders in Brine Cave when there was supposed to be nobody there, she might end up causing a massive panic with the crisis at Temporal Tower still deep in everyone's minds.

"It's me, Lapras," Grovyle turned towards the exposed part of the cavern and raised his hands in surrender. "I hope you haven't forgotten me after all this time, my friend."

Lapras' eyes widened at the sound of his voice, the Ice Beam she had been charging up dying in her throat. The Pokémon speaking to her…he had vanished along with the rest of the dark future, hadn't he? "Grovyle?"

Grovyle smiled and waved at her. "It's taken me far too long, but I've finally returned back to the past."

Lapras' eyes shined with amazement and happiness. "It is you!" she declared joyfully. As she finally approached the shores in the cave Grovyle embraced her neck in a warm hug. "Master Dialga has truly accomplished a miracle!"

The savior of the future shook his head. "Dialga himself said that a power greater than he was responsible." He laughed. "It feels good to be back here, now that whatever evil that has threatened us is gone. The world of the future has been restored to what it should be, and everyone who was living in darkness now has a chance to live in the light. Would you believe that my once bitterest foe has become my most valuable friend and companion?"

The Transport Pokémon smiled. "So Dusknoir was able to overcome the evil within him in the end," she said with a knowing smile. "That is truly good to hear. I cannot wait for Lyceus and Aine to discover your return. Everyone will be beyond overjoyed to learn what you have just told me!"

To her surprise, Grovyle shook his head fervently. "Lapras…I know that this may seem very odd, but I must ask that you keep my return a secret for now. I want to reveal myself to all of my friends, and especially Team Forblaze, in my own way."

His friend's eyes widened for a second, then filled with realization. "I understand, Grovyle. If I can sense your thoughts correctly, you plan on showing yourself to Team Forblaze first, are you not?"

The Wood Gecko nodded in response. "Yes, that is what I hope to accomplish."

Lapras sighed. "It won't be easy," she warned. "Ever since the cataclysmic disasters with the darkness have been averted, Treasure Town has grown significantly in size and popularity. There are many homes and Pokémon that you will have to sneak past if you wish to reach Team Forblaze's home in Sharpedo Bluff, and one of them is bound to catch sight of you even with your Dig move."

Grovyle raised an eyebrow. "There has been more than one impending threat?" he asked. He had caught the plural tense.

She nodded solemnly. "That is a story for Lyceus and Aine to tell, not me."

"I see…and while I thank you for your concern," Grovyle suddenly smirked, "I came prepared." He reached into his bag and removed a few orbs and seeds. Lapras took one look at them and immediately understood Grovyle's strategy.

"Vanish seeds and Invisify orbs. Very clever," she laughed. "Since you have that angle covered then, would you like me to take you to the beach? That is where I stay most of the time, although I do make excursions to the Brine Cave and the Hidden Land periodically to make sure that all is well. You will have to gauge for yourself when to begin concealing yourself with your items as we get closer to the shore."

"That's a bridge that I'll cross when I get there," Grovyle replied as he climbed on Lapras' back. The mighty Pokémon pushed away from the shore and sailed smoothly into the open ocean. As they began to travel towards the horizon, Lapras turned her head to Grovyle and smiled at him again.

"I cannot hope to fathom how you have returned to us beyond all hope, Grovyle," she said as the sound of rushing wind and water passed by, "but however way it may have happened, I am truly thankful for it."

/

Sorry that there isn't too much going on here, I needed to establish the main characters first before I could really start building things up.

I like how the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers main characters are really versatile with how you can interpret them, so long as you keep their basic characteristics from the game intact. Makes for great fanfic material, that's for sure

The team that I have in Spinda's Café is my actual main team in the game. Lyceus, Aine, Manaphy, and Tenebros. I will not be revealing what Pokémon Tenebros is right now, that'll come a little later when it becomes more plot relevant.

And Grovyle's come back to the past at last! I didn't want him to suddenly show up in the middle of Treasure Town, and I didn't think Dialga would drop him off in a completely random and potentially dangerous location like Inferno Cave either (cause Arceus knows that would suck for him). I think Brine Cave was a good spot for his arrival, but that's just my opinion.

Next chapter, Team Forblaze reunites with Grovyle!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Reunion Long Overdue

A/N: The moment you've been waiting for, everyone! Grovyle will finally be reunited with his closest friends from the past!

But will it simply be happy ever after? Things are never quite that simple…

Chapter 3 – A Reunion Long Overdue

By the time Lapras and Grovyle could see the shores of Treasure Town's Beach, the sun was already beginning to descend from an orange sky. Grovyle took out a Vanish Seed from his bag and quickly ate it, turning invisible as the seed worked its power through his system.

"It won't take much longer until we arrive," his voice entered Lapras' ear.

"Yes," she agreed. "Once I drop you off at the shore, the rest will be up to you."

"I know," the Wood Gecko replied. "Thank you for everything you've done. Not just now, but for taking us to the Hidden Land in the first place."

"It was and still is my pleasure to serve the chosen heroes of the present and the future," was all Lapras said in reply as they finally arrived at the shore. Grovyle gingerly stepped off of her back and onto the soft sand. It felt so wonderful to see everything as he remembered it, now that the world was finally at peace.

"Hey there!" a male voice called out. Grovyle briefly panicked at the greeting before he remembered that he had made himself invisible a few moments before. Still, just to be on the safe side, he took out another seed and ate it to prolong his concealment. He turned around to see three powerful-looking Pokémon nearby.

"How's it going, Lapras?" Team Raider's Rhyperior called out to her as he waved a massive stone hand. "Everything all right?"

Lapras laughed and replied, "Everything's fine, Rhyperior. Are you enjoying your stay in Treasure Town?"

"We sure are!" he grinned. "Man, this place has really grown, hasn't it? Then again, who wouldn't want to hang around the town that has Wigglytuff's Guild and Team Forblaze? Even a world-famous exploration team like us has to give them some serious credit where credit is due!"

"By any chance, do you know where Team Forblaze is?" Lapras asked. Still invisible, Grovyle mentally thanked her for trying to get information on his behalf.

Gallade shrugged. "I think Lyceus and Aine might have stayed in town for the day, actually," he answered. "From what I've heard, they've sent two of their other members out for their main exploration." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I can't say I've seen any Pokémon like them, to be honest. They're certainly not someone you see on a regular basis, that's for sure. Anyway, I don't know much more than that unfortunately."

"Just curious, is all," the Transport Pokémon replied, although in truth she was hoping that Grovyle could make use of her question. "Thank you."

As the four Pokémon continued their conversation, Grovyle silently snuck off towards the main part of Treasure Town. He carefully micromanaged his Invisify Orbs and Vanish Seeds to avoid being spotted, and managed to get into the main square unnoticed.

"Thank goodness for my natural agility," he thought as he snuck through Treasure Town. He managed to almost get through without any incidents, but towards the edge leading to the cliffs he accidentally brushed the tips of his leaves against Vigoroth's arm.

"Eh?" Vigoroth looked around confused, certain that something or someone had touched him. After a few seconds, he shrugged and went back to wandering about as he always did. Grovyle breathed a sigh of relief as he finally left Treasure Town proper and made his way to Sharpedo Bluff.

"Are they already inside?" Grovyle wondered as he crept towards the entrance. He slowly climbed down the stairs and peeked inside. There was nobody present.

"Excellent!" the Wood Gecko said with a grin as he hid behind the fountain in a way that would make him invisible from the door angle. "Everything's going as I planned. Lyceus and Aine will be in for quite the surprise!"

 _Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Treasure Town_

"Uggghhhhh…." Lyceus groaned as they finally climbed out of the guild. "Did I ever mention how much I hate sentry duty?"

Aine sighed. "Well, it wasn't like we had much of a choice. Dugtrio and Diglett went off to vacation somewhere and we were the best people for the job. Though I'll be the first to admit that it can get really boring."

"Well, we'll be back at the base soon," the Lucario said tiredly. "Sleep sounds like a really good idea right now."

Aine climbed down the stairs and entered their home in the bluff. She looked back towards the entrance, only to see Lyceus wide-awake and alert, his entire body tense.

"Lyceus?" the Blaziken asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Aine…" he replied warningly, "there's someone else here."

"What?" she asked confused. "How do you know that?"

"I can sense the auras of other Pokémon," Lyceus explained. "It's a power I gained after I evolved into a Lucario. Treasure Town is full of them. And I'm telling you, there is somebody in our base right now."

His partner's eyes widened, but then turned thoughtful. "Maybe whoever he is isn't a hostile Pokémon," she suggested. "What can you tell from the aura?"

Lyceus concentrated for a moment and focused on the presence. Aine had been right, the presence definitely wasn't an enemy. In fact, it almost seemed familiar, as if an old friend were watching over them. Almost like…

"It can't be," the Lucario muttered. "Grovyle dragged Dusknoir into the future. Stop deluding yourself, Lyceus. He isn't coming back."

"Still thinking about that, Lyceus?" Aine asked sympathetically.

"Every since I had that dream this morning, I can't shake off the hope that we'll see Grovyle again someday," Lyceus confessed. "I tried to get it out of my mind today while we were sending Manaphy and Tenebros off to Spatial Rift and while we were doing sentry duty today, but it kept invading my mind. And it's all because of one meaningless dream!"

" _It wasn't a dream…"_

The voice, wonderfully and tantalizingly familiar to both their ears, whispered through the room. Lyceus' and Aine's eyes widened as they looked at each other, checking to see that they hadn't gone insane.

" _It was a vision, my friends. A vision…of my own adventure."_

There was a flash of light as a figure began to form near the fountain. The two leaders of Team Forblaze dropped their jaws in blank shock and disbelief as an all too familiar Pokémon appeared before them, the effects of his Invisify Orb finally wearing off.

"Gr….Grovyle?" the two of them whispered in unison.

The Wood Gecko smiled warmly. "You don't know how wonderful it is to see the two of you again."

"GROVYLE!" Lyceus and Aine lunged forward and wrapped the Wood Gecko in a bone-crushing hug that seemed to last for ages. Tears of joy were shining in all of their eyes as they embraced each other, thanking fate for allowing this miraculous reunion to finally happen.

"We've missed you so much," Aine exclaimed as she finally broke away to wipe away her tears. "We thought you were gone forever, wiped out of existence when we fixed Temporal Tower!"

"And what did you mean by your own adventure?" Lyceus asked eagerly as he too separated from Grovyle. "Were you trying to help us in the future?"

Grovyle laughed. "I'll explain everything right here and now, you two. You of all Pokémon deserve to know." And so he explained all that had come to pass after he had dragged off Grovyle back into the dark future. How he had decided to try and take on the future Primal Dialga by himself, and how he had teamed up with Dusknoir to clear the various dungeons and dangers that lay in their path. How he had come to understand his former nemesis' motivations for trying to keep the world shrouded in darkness, and how he had ultimately convinced Dusknoir to overcome his fear and devote himself to restoring the future as he and Celebi had done. And lastly, he told them about his own victory over Primal Dialga, how some great power had granted the Pokémon of the future the right to live in their beautiful new world, and how he, Celebi, and Dusknoir had joined together as their own unofficial exploration team.

Of course, there was one detail that Grovyle didn't mention. There was no need for anyone other than himself, Celebi, or Dusknoir to learn about the events that had taken part in the depths of the Icicle Forest. He had no desire whatsoever to dishonor Dusknoir's redemption or his own promise.

"So Dusknoir convinced Dialga to send you back as a thank you?" Aine asked incredulously once he had finished telling his tale. It had taken him a long enough time that night had already fallen. "Are you even talking about the same Dusknoir who tricked us into thinking you were a criminal?"

"The very same. You're not doubting me, are you?"

Lyceus shook his head vigorously. "No no, not at all!" he protested. "It's just…a lot to take in, that's all. Especially what you've told us about Dusknoir."

"I will admit that it contradicts everything you've believed up until this point," Grovyle conceded. "Even Celebi needed a few days before she fully warmed up to him."

"How are Celebi and Dusknoir by the way?" Aine asked. "And why didn't they come with you?"

"I think it should be fairly evident why Dusknoir didn't accompany me, considering the negative reputation that he currently has," the Wood Gecko replied. "And as for Celebi, now that the future has been restored, she has duties she must attend to as a legendary."

Aine gasped. "Celebi's a _legendary_? You mean likeDialga and Palkia?"

Grovyle nodded. "She isn't nearly at the same power level as they are, but you would be a fool to underestimate her strength."

Aine grinned. "We've met so many amazing Pokémon in our adventures, haven't we?" she asked. "I never dreamed I'd one day meet, let alone _face off_ against what might as well be the gods of our world!"

"To see the two of you evolved, as powerful as you are now…this is truly an incredible sight for me to behold!" Grovyle proclaimed with a smile of his own. "I very much doubt that there is anything that can now stand before your strength." His brow furrowed and he frowned. "And from what Lapras told me earlier, it seems like you needed every bit of it. What's this I've heard about a second crisis that threatened to plunge the world in darkness?"

His friends' cheerful moods faded. "We thought that once we fixed Temporal Tower, that'd be the end of our problems," Lyceus began. "But as it turns out, that was only just the beginning." Now it was his turn to explain to Grovyle how the Temporal Crisis had been orchestrated by Darkrai, and how he had attempted to recreate the world of darkness through spatial distortion after his attempt to collapse time had failed. He described in great detail the events leading up to their final battle in the Dark Crater, and Darkrai's fate.

"So you say that Darkrai suffered the same fate that he had inflicted on Lyceus, only a much more severe version?" Grovyle repeated once his friend had finished. Once he had received confirmation, he sighed. "Ideally, it would have been best if we knew where and when Darkrai was, and whether we could make sure that he has indeed lost his memories. But I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now. Despairing over what could have been is a pointless exercise if we lack the capability to deal with it."

Lyceus shrugged. "Can't really argue with that."

"It's a really good thing that you came back on a day that we were still in Treasure Town," Aine commented, changing the subject. "Normally we're almost always going out to who-knows-where!"

Grovyle nodded. "I overheard a conversation between Lapras and some exploration team shortly after I arrived at the beach. Their Gallade mentioned something about you sending out other members today instead."

Aine grinned. "That would be Manaphy! He's such a cute little guy, but anybody who thinks he's an easy target's in for a painful surprise!"

"Oh? Who is this…Manaphy? And how did you come across him?"

Lyceus was about to explain that story as well, but suddenly a loud cry interrupted his words. "Lyceus! Aine! Come quick!"

All of them instantly picked up on the note of nervousness and panic in Manaphy's voice. Lyceus and Aine knew that the water-type was almost always in a cheerful mood even against the most difficult circumstances. For him to sound like this was a very bad sign.

The three of them instantly ascended to the top of the cliff, Grovyle hanging just behind them as he quickly ate a Vanish seed to conceal his presence. Lyceus was the first out, and he immediately saw Manaphy waving frantically at them. To his immense relief, he didn't seem to have suffered any injuries or pain.

"Manaphy!" The Lucario rushed towards him. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"It's Tenebros!" Manaphy exclaimed back. "Tenebros says he needs to see you right now! He says it's really important! He's waiting for you outside of Treasure Town, at a forest near the crossroads!"

"The Crossroads?" Aine speculated out loud. "Outside of Treasure Town? That's weird…why would he need to see us at a place where nobody is around?"

Grovyle's voice whispered in her ear, low enough for Manaphy not to hear him. "I don't know who this Tenebros is, Aine, but this sounds suspicious. Do you trust him?"

"Absolutely," the Blaziken whispered back. "If he wanted to attack or betray us, he would have done it a long time ago."

"Can you take us over there?" Lyceus asked Manaphy. The Seafaring Pokémon nodded, and all four of them quietly snuck through a now mostly deserted Treasure Town. With how quickly Manaphy was moving, it didn't take very long before they left the outskirts of their home behind them. Lyceus looked up ahead and saw that there were a group of trees nearby which would easily conceal even a large Pokémon from view, especially under nightfall.

"Tenebros had me bring over another Pokémon," Manaphy added as they got closer. "She was really pretty, but she didn't seem very happy when she got here."

"Really? Who did she…" Lyceus' voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a very familiar face. "Cresselia?" he called at her incredulously.

The lunar swan nodded solemnly in confirmation. "Thank you for coming immediately, Team Forblaze," she greeted them. "We have a very interesting and potentially dangerous scenario in front of us. I'm grateful that your friends updated me on the situation as soon as they returned from their expedition."

"What's going on?" Aine asked as she navigated her way into the forest. "It sounded really urgent."

"You have no idea," a familiar male voice rumbled from the darkness. All of them looked up to see Tenebros gazing back down intensely at them, his body almost merging with the shadows of the trees. "Manaphy and I carried out our expedition into Spatial Rift, as we had arranged. Everything proceeded normally until I saw a Pokémon that I did not expect to encounter. I asked him to accompany us back here, to which he surprisingly agreed without question. He is someone whose fate has been tied with all of yours from the very beginning. One whom you know all too well."

With a growing sense of dread, Lyceus, Aine, and Grovyle looked at the ground next to Tenebros and Cresselia, where a Pokémon lay sleeping on a makeshift bed of leaves. His shadowy black form and ethereal white plume were all too familiar with Lyceus and Aine, both of whom gasped in horror.

"The mystery of Darkrai's whereabouts has been solved all too soon," Cresselia concluded grimly, "and if we are not careful, the entire world could find itself in grave danger once again."

/

BUM BUM BUM! The one thing that could have possibly come in the way of Grovyle's reunion with his friends has indeed happened. The two storylines of PMD2 are about to intertwine with each other and come full circle.

I'm aware that some readers might not be too pleased with the presence of an OC in my fic right now, but I do have my reasons for introducing him. Don't worry though, the story will focus mainly on Grovyle and his friends, as it was intended to be and as it should be.

Next chapter will feature Grovyle revealing himself to the rest of Treasure Town and Wigglytuff's Guild!


	4. Chapter 4 - Fates Intertwined

A/N: Nothing much to say except that finals suck.

Chapter 4 – Fates Intertwined

"You have got to be kidding me," Aine breathed as she stared down at Darkrai's sleeping form. "Darkrai's come back? And so soon? I thought the Dimensional Hole was supposed to send him far into the past or the future!"

Cresselia shook her head. "Apparently not, and I think I know why. When Palkia attacked Darkrai as he attempted to travel, his attack was powerful enough to actually shatter the Dimensional Hole. The destruction of that portal also destroyed its ability to take him far into either the past or the future, and its remnants must have simply deposited him within this time period," she explained. "I cannot answer as to why it would deposit him near Spatial Rift of all places, but that is my best explanation as to why your friends were able to pick him up."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this," Lyceus thought. "Like Grovyle said, we'll know soon enough whether he's still the villain who tried to plunge the world in darkness or not."

It took him everyone's shocked faces to realize that, far too late, he had said his thoughts _out loud_.

"Lyceus?" Tenebros asked warily. "Did you just say…Grovyle?"

"Oh, Arceus…." The Lucario groaned. He was almost never this careless normally, but the intensity of seeing Grovyle and Darkrai in the same day had messed around with his mind. "I'm sorry, Grovyle."

The Wood Gecko's voice spoke out from the shadows. "It's fine, Lyceus. It was only a matter of time anyway, and I can now offer my help to deal with this situation." His form suddenly blurred into view, to the shock of everyone except for the leaders of Team Forblaze.

Manaphy was the first to speak. "You…you're Grovyle! The one who tried bring the Time Gears to Temporal Tower!" he exclaimed. "You're that hero of the future Lyceus and Aine always talked about! This is amazing!" the Seafaring Pokémon laughed in joy. "I get to meet a legend!"

Grovyle couldn't help but chuckle at the young Water-type's enthusiasm, while Cresselia and Tenebros simply stared stunned at him. "So _you're_ the Pokémon who saved Temporal Tower from its destruction!" Tenebros finally broke out of his stupor. "To cross paths with you is truly an honor, Grovyle."

"As you are the one who foiled Darkrai's first attempt to drown the world in darkness," Cresselia added, "I hold you in no less than the highest regard. I welcome any advice that you may have to offer on how to deal with Darkrai now."

Grovyle thought for a moment. "If word gets around to the public that Darkrai is here, there will be massive panic throughout Treasure Town," he told everyone. "Some explorers might even attack him as retribution for his crimes. Considering that Darkrai may have lost his memories and may very well be a different Pokémon than what he used to be, that would lead to a very chaotic and disastrous mess for everyone involved. At the same time, however, we have to make absolutely sure that Darkrai really does have amnesia, or it will just give him an opportunity to fool us while he tries to carry out his next scheme."

He sighed and turned to Lyceus and Aine. "To be honest," he confessed, "I'm not sure how to actually deal with this problem. The two of you can probably make more headway than I can at this point."

"Maybe we should get Guildmaster Wigglytuff's help with this?" Lyceus asked. "And maybe Officer Magnezone too. They'll know what to do!"

Grovyle nodded approvingly. "Excellent!" he declared. "They'll certainly have the wisdom to deal with this situation, Wigglytuff especially. I think, however," he lowered his voice, "that you should get their help tonight. It'll be much too crowded in the morning when everyone in Treasure Town will be up and about."

"Come on, Lyceus," Aine grabbed at her friend's shoulder and pulled at him. "We need to get moving in a hurry, or else Wigglytuff and Officer Magnezone will be asleep by the time we get there!"

"Wait!" Manaphy called out frantically. "What about me?"

"Shhh!" Tenebros hushed him quickly. "Don't forget, Manaphy, Darkrai is literally right in front of you."

"Sorry!" Manaphy apologized, then repeated much more quietly. "What about me?"

Lyceus turned around and gave him an apologetic gesture. "Sorry Manaphy, there's really not much you can do right now. You can go home for the night or wait around with Grovyle, Cresselia, and Tenebros. It's up to you."

"I'll stay with Grovyle, then!" Manaphy decided. "There's so much I want to talk to him about!"

Aine couldn't help but laugh at his eager expression. She could easily tell that Manaphy all but hero-worshipped the savior of the future, almost as much as he adored Lyceus and herself. "Just don't tire him down!" she teased as she and Lyceus departed from the forest.

Once they were gone, Manaphy turned to Grovyle and gave him a cheerful grin. "Can you give me any advice for exploring, Grovyle? Lyceus and Aine told me you were amazing!"

The Wood Gecko chuckled. "Well, you've probably learned a lot from your friends, but let's see what I can do…"

 _A Few Minutes Later, Treasure Town Stockade_

Chief Officer Magnezone buzzed contentedly as he passed by the last of the cells. All of the outlaws that had been captured by the various exploration teams were accounted for, and now that his day was just about over he could relax and leave security to the Pokémon who took charge of the night shift. Even though he and his Magnemite officers were the face of Treasure Town's security, there were also several other employees and volunteers who watched over the prison and made sure that its criminals were locked safely inside.

"ZZZZTTT!" he called out to a Tyranitar and Metagross who were standing guard near the main entrance to the stockade. "Is everything to your satisfaction?"

The two of them wordlessly nodded as Magnezone floated towards the entrance. He pushed his body into the door to force it open, only to find two Pokémon he certainly wasn't expecting to find at his stockade.

"ZZZZTTT! Lyceus and Aine!" Magnezone exclaimed. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? ZZZTTT!"

"We need your help, Officer Magnezone," the Blaziken explained. "Something serious came up, and we think you're the best one to help us handle this. We also need you to call up Guildmaster Wigglytuff too, cause you're the only one who can call him this late."

The Magnet Area Pokémon considered their request carefully. If it had been any other Pokémon asking for his help, he would have been suspicious or at the very least told them to come back the next day. But when the two explorers asking for your help happened to be the saviors of the world and your two best outlaw catchers…

"Understood!" the officer agreed, much to their relief. "We should hurry before the Guild fully retires for the night." The three of them rushed towards the front gate of the Guild, which as they suspected already had its gates locked down and sealed.

Magnezone wasn't fazed at all, however. "ZZZZZTTTT!" he called down the sentry hole. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff! Guildmaster Wigglytuff! I require your immediate assistance! ZZZZTTTTT!"

A few seconds later, the iron gate lifted open and Wigglytuff waddled out. "Friendly friends!" he greeted them cordially. "Are we going out on a nighttime stroll? How fun!"

"Sorry, Guildmaster," Lyceus interrupted him. "We're not here for fun and games, this time. Something very serious has happened, and we need your help."

Wigglytuff frowned. "Something that has Team Forblaze worried, after saving the world twice?" he asked. Once he received confirmation from his star explorers, he adopted a surprisingly serious expression. "Lead the way, friendly friends!"

Lyceus and Aine guided Magnezone and Wigglytuff to the forest where they had left Grovyle and Cresselia. Magnezone's brightly lit sensors allowed him to easily identify the Pokémon in front of him…and two of them nearly caused his mental systems to short-circuit.

"BZZZTTTT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he almost screeched in shock. "DARKRAI? AND GROVYLE? HAVE MY CIRCUITS BEEN TAMPERED WITH? I CANNOT PROCESS THIS!"

Wigglytuff, on the other hand, was completely overjoyed to see Grovyle again. Completely ignoring the (mercifully still sleeping) Darkrai and his freaked-out companion, he rushed over to the hero of the future and squeezed him in a hug. "Friendly friend!" he declared. "You're back after so long! I can't believe how great this night is!"

Despite the situation concerning Darkrai, Grovyle burst out laughing at the Guildmaster's antics. "Good to see that you haven't changed at all, Guildmaster," he commented as he gently tried to sneak out of Wigglytuff's embrace. "I'm really beginning to realize just how much I've missed all of you."

"You'll come back to Treasure Town tomorrow, right?" Wigglytuff insisted. "Everyone's going to be amazed! It's going to be a great time!"

"Yes, and I have quite the story to tell all of you," Grovyle agreed. His smile faded. "Unfortunately, however, our pleasantries will have to wait. We have a much bigger problem on our hands." He pointed at Darkrai. "Him."

Magnezone by now had managed to get over his shock. "ZZZZZTTT! I can see why you called me here now, Team Forblaze," he said with surprising calm. "Darkrai's return can only mean bad news. ZZZZTTTT!"

Cresselia shook her head. "It's not that simple," she responded back. "It's entirely possible, and I suspect even likely, that Darkrai has lost his memories permanently as a result of Palkia's attack. If that is so, then it would not be just to condemn him since he may very well be a new Pokémon and his former self has, in a sense, already been punished."

"I see," Magnezone replied solemnly. "It is important then that we figure out this mystery as soon as possible so that we can determine a properly course of action. ZZZZZZTTTT! I would recommend that you keep Darkrai's presence hidden from the public until everything is settled. Otherwise, there would be a massive panic! ZZZZZZTTT!"

Wigglytuff gave a thumbs-up in approval. "Yep!" he agreed. "We don't want people to come after Darkrai if he could turn out to be a new friendly-friend!"

"Perhaps we should sneak him over to Sharpedo Bluff," Grovyle suggested. "Nobody would dare disturb the home of Team Forblaze, and we can have Cresselia watch over him as a guard."

"That sounds like a good idea, provided we can get him there without being spotted," the Lunar Swan agreed. "It is fortunate that Grovyle brought so many invisibility items with him when he returned to the past. My presence will counteract any nightmares that Darkrai's aura may cause."

Lyceus sighed with relief. Getting Magnezone's and Wigglytuff's help seemed like it had been the right call. Now all that was left was the other major problem that they had to deal with.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" he asked the exploration prodigy. "We need your advice on something. We're trying to look into Darkrai's memories to see if he still remembers the evil being that he once was."

"That would require Psychic energy!" Wigglytuff answered.

Aine frowned. "But Darkrai's a Dark-type. His very nature blocks out psychic energy completely."

The Guildmaster frowned. "Oh! Well that is a problem, yes it is." He suddenly grinned. "But not if you have the power of Miracle Eye!"

"Miracle Eye?" Lyceus repeated. "I've never heard of that move before!"

"No worries, no worries!" Wigglytuff brushed his concern away. "Miracle Eye is a very special Psychic move! When it's used, it lets Psychic energy hit Dark types just like any other Pokémon? No more type immunity, no more problem! And we're in luck, friendly-friends! Because we have someone in Treasure Town who can use that very move!"

Aine's eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

"None other than our very own Xatu!" his former teacher announced. "With Xatu's Miracle Eye, the secrets of Darkrai's mind should be loud and clear!"

Grovyle felt a renewed wave of admiration and respect for the Guildmaster. As goofy and erratic as he might seem, Wigglytuff had most certainly earned his reputation as a knowledgeable and master explorer. "Excellent! Thank you very much, Wigglytuff!"

"No problem, friends! Glad I could help!" he suddenly yawned loudly. "Oh, boy! Eating so many Perfect Apples today makes me feel really tired! I should probably get some rest! Bye-bye!" And with that, Wigglytuff waddled his way out of the forest.

Magnezone turned to the group of Pokémon. "ZZZZTTTT! If you would permit me, I would like to make a suggestion."

"Yes, Officer Magnezone?" Aine asked.

"If memory serves me correctly, Uxie is the legendary in charge of memory and knowledge," Magnezone explained. "Perhaps, in order to minimize any margin of error, you should have him inspect Darkrai's memories himself. ZZZZZTTTT!"

Lyceus frowned. "Uxie's all the way at Steam Cave, though," he countered. "By the time we get his help, it might already be too late."

"Or is it?" the single phrase took everyone by surprise. They had forgotten that Tenebros was among them, having been consumed by their own conversation. He had been merely listening this whole time. "For most, yes. For _me_ , no." Everyone watched as a portal of shadows began forming underneath his body. Lyceus and Aine knew this to be a variation of his most powerful move, but nobody else had ever seen anything like this before. Wordlessly, Tenebros sank into the portal, which immediately closed once he had passed through.

Grovyle suddenly felt a chill of fear rush through his body. To prepare himself for his mission, he had studied the Legendary Pokémon from the few ancient records that had not been seized by Dusknoir, Primal Dialga chief among them. And if what he remembered was correct, there was only one Pokémon who could possibly have the ability to dissolve into the shadows like Tenebros had done.

"Lyceus?" he said shakily. "Aine?"

Both of his friends gave him concerned looks. "Are you all right, Grovyle?"

The Wood Gecko stared nervously at the spot where Tenebros had vanished. "Did Tenebros ever tell you exactly who and what he was…?"

 _Steam Cave, Fogbound Lake_

Uxie trembled with fear as a towering presence that he had not felt in millennia approached the entrance to Fogbound Lake.

The third and final dragon of the Creation Trio.

The Lord of the World Beyond. The King of Shadows. The Demon of Death.

The Betrayer of Heaven.

"Impossible…" he stuttered. "Lord Giratina…you…it can't be…"

Tenebros smiled at the being of knowledge. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it, Uxie?" He asked. "And you still remember me after all these years…"

"But…but…Arceus banished you," he feebly protested. "She thwarted your rebellion and hurled you into the Distortion World!"

"Yes, she did…" Tenebros agreed calmly, "…eons ago, when I was still young and foolish and evil ruled my heart. But time has changed many things since then, myself chief among them." He straightened up. "I haven't come here to attack you or harm you in any way, if that's what you're worried about. The plain and simple truth is that I've come to ask for your help, on behalf of Team Forblaze."

Uxie's jaw nearly hit the floor. The dragon of death's words seemed to defy all logic, for two reasons. He remembered clearly what Giratina had been like before his fall: a raving, violent megalomaniac who had sneered on those whom he had deemed weaker than himself. And yet here he was now, politely and even cordially requesting help from a lower-tier legendary like Uxie. That was the first thing that struck the Being of Knowledge as completely bizarre.

The second was the fact that he had invoked the name of Team Forblaze.

"How do you know about Lyceus and Aine?" Uxie questioned him, his eyes (metaphorically) narrowed.

Tenebros smirked. "Quite simple, actually. I'm one of the main explorers on their exploration team. I pledged my loyalty to them when they challenged me for the Rock Horn in World Abyss. Ah, now THAT was a truly entertaining battle…"

"And why are you here then?"

To his surprise, his visitor seemed very troubled at his question. "Tell me, Uxie," he finally replied. "Have you heard about the one who masterminded both the Temporal Crisis and the Spatial Distortions?"

The guardian of Fogbound Lake's face darkened with anger. "Of course," he spat, a rare display of fury from a normally serene Pokémon. "Darkrai. A better question would be who _doesn't_ know about him at this point."

Giratina nodded in confirmation. "Then it would interest you to know that he has been found?"

"WHAT?" Uxie exclaimed in horror. "Wasn't he supposed to have been banished forever by Palkia?"

"That is what many of us originally believed," Tenebros confirmed, "but unfortunately time travel works in peculiar ways that even I cannot fathom. But there's a strong possibility that Darkrai's memories as a villain have been utterly shattered by Palkia, and Team Forblaze must make absolutely certain of Darkrai's mental state before we take any further action."

Now Uxie understood what the dragon of shadows was asking him. "You wish for me to analyze Darkrai and discover the truth."

Tenebros only nodded in confirmation. Uxie looked back towards Fogbound Lake, uncertain as to whether he should abandon its refuge and follow a being whom he had known to be a great evil in the past. But he sensed no malice from Giratina, only a solemn sense of urgency that only a fool would not feel given the situation. And even though Fogbound Lake was a beautiful and unique place, it no longer required the same security now that its Time Gear had been forever secured in its true resting place.

Even so, he couldn't resist challenging Giratina's newfound benevolence. "You have power to match Dialga's and Palkia's. If you truly have repented and are roaming the earth freely, then why did you do nothing to stop what could have potentially been the ultimate calamity?"

Instead of being insulted by Uxie's question, as he had expected, Tenebros merely sighed. "I cannot tell you that," he spoke his response with a surprising honesty. "I have been forbidden from revealing my reasons for my inaction. But know this. Apathy was not the reason why I abstained from lending my aid to a world in peril."

Uxie considered his answer carefully. By all accounts, as a legendary dragon with power great enough to match Dialga's and Palkia's, he should have done something if he truly did repent of his crimes. But if his redemption was a fraud and he was still as evil as he had been so many years ago, then why would Arceus allow him to see the light of day at all?

Reluctantly, he approached the king of ghosts. "If Team Forblaze needs me to deal with the threat of Darkrai, then I'll do what I can."

Tenebros nodded approvingly and roared once, before slamming one of his feet onto the ground. A portal of darkness opened up in front of him and Uxie gazed apprehensively into the void.

"You have nothing to fear, my friend," he assured him. "This portal will take you to Team Forblaze."

Mastering his fear, Uxie floated into the shadowy portal with Tenebros following close behind. As they travelled, Uxie couldn't help but comment, "This is certainly turning out to be a night of surprises."

Giratina laughed at that, a friendly laugh that lacked the malevolence that Uxie had dreaded. "You have no idea, my friend. This is only just the beginning."

/

And Tenebros' identity is revealed! I just couldn't resist throwing Giratina into the fic. He's my favorite Legendary Pokémon and he's one of my main party members in the actual game as well! He'll be an important (but not dominating) character for the first half of the fic that I have planned, though he won't be featured in the second half. And this incarnation of him will be more serious than in my other fics.

The focus for this chapter fluctuated between several characters, but it will turn right back to Grovyle next chapter when he reveals himself to the rest of the Treasure Town!

Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Celebration to Remember

A/N: I can't think of much to say, other than an early Happy New Year! :P

Chapter 5 – A Celebration to Remember

 _Sharpedo Bluff_

"Here we are!" Tenebros declared as his portal of darkness opened up at the mouth of Sharpedo bluff. Uxie hesitantly floated out and telepathically looked around the base of Team Forblaze, taking in the unique signatures of each Pokémon's aura. He easily identified Lyceus' and Aine's, Cresselia's, Xatu's…and nearly opened his eyes in shock when he recognized Grovyle's.

The Wood Gecko gave him a sad smile. "Hello, Uxie. It's been a while since we last crossed paths, isn't it? I never truly apologized to you for attacking you and stealing the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake way back then…"

Uxie shook himself out of his stupor. "It's all right, Grovyle," he replied warmly. "Considering your intentions behind your actions and the results of those actions, I think it's safe to say that you are more than forgiven at this point." He looked down at the sleeping figure of Darkrai and shivered. "So he's the mastermind behind the Temporal crisis?"

Lyceus grimaced. "That's what we need you to find out for us, Uxie."

"…I see." Uxie looked down at the bringer of nightmares again. "Do you have a way for me to break through the veil of his dark nature?"

"Yes," Xatu confirmed. "With my powers, I can lay the secrets of Darkrai's memories open before you. All you need to do is search within."

He gazed upon the sleeping figure of Darkrai, and his eyes suddenly flashed with a bizarre multicolor light. A mystical eye-like symbol of the same color materialized on Darkrai's chest, before it expanded and flashed towards his entire body before fading away. Xatu stepped back with a satisfied glint in his eyes. "It is done," he declared with a solemn tone.

"Thanks, Xatu," Aine said gratefully, "that's all we needed. You can go if you'd like." The mystical bird nodded and disappeared up the staircase. Once he was gone, Uxie slowly approached the sleeping dark legendary and began channeling all of his power into analyzing the nightmare Pokémon's mind. Grovyle, Lyceus, Aine, and Cresselia all watched as his body began to glow with a blue light, the tell-tale sign of psychic energy. After a few seconds, his head suddenly whipped up with a confused expression across his face.

"What is it?" Grovyle sharply asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not so much wrong, as it is strange…" Uxie slowly voiced his thoughts. "I should probably start with the good news first. The good news…is that Darkrai has no memories of his villainous plots. Palkia's attack has thoroughly shattered the evil that dominated his mind. There can be no doubt."

A massive, collective sigh of relief echoed throughout the entire base. "That is excellent news!" Cresselia declared. "Now we know for sure that the world truly is safe from his schemes!"

To everyone's surprise, however, Uxie hadn't joined in their festivities. In fact, he seemed even more worried than before. "Something's not right…" he muttered. "It isn't just memories that are missing…" Uxie glanced at each of them. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm going to have to have Darkrai examined by Mesprit and Azelf as well. I'll need you there too, Lord Giratina."

Tenebros' head jerked up at the mention of his name. "I'm sorry, what?"

"As the Lord of the Dead, souls are your expertise," Uxie explained. He looked down at Darkrai with a concerned expression. "I can't say this for certain until my siblings provide further evidence, but I believe that Palkia's attack may affected Darkrai's in some way."

"I see," the ghostly dragon replied, now understanding. "In that case, we should probably resolve this tonight. We can decide what to do tomorrow from that point forward."

"Agreed," the Being of Knowledge replied. Tenebros opened another portal, while Uxie used his psychic power to pick up the Nightmare legendary. "We should be able to decisively conclude our investigations by tomorrow morning, Team Forblaze. Until then, all you can really do is wait."

All of the legendaries entered the portal, Darkrai in tow, and vanished from sight. The four reunited friends all looked uneasily at each other, knowing that there was nothing that they could do for now.

"It's so frustrating!" Aine exclaimed. "I hate how we can't do anything about this! I feel like it'll be our fault if he starts trying to plunge the world in darkness again!"

"There is a lot that we have already done," Grovyle pointed out to appease his friend. "Accomplishments that nobody thought would be possible for Pokémon like us, and yet we did all that and far more. We've done our part in saving the world, Aine. There is no shame in letting others with more experience and power take on the mantle of responsibility if they are willing."

Lyceus sighed. "I guess you're right, Grovyle. It's useless to worry about it at this point." The topic of the conversation then shifted to the daily goings-on in Treasure Town, but as the night passed everyone could tell that the topic of Darkrai weighed heavily on their minds. All of them slept fitfully, and it was no surprise that they were easily jolted awake by the sound of Officer Magnezone's familiar beeping coming from the top of Sharpedo Bluff.

"ZZZZZTTTTT!" Magnezone declared. "Team Forblaze! Wigglytuff and I have decided that it is best for Grovyle to reveal himself to the public as soon as possible! ZZZZTTTTTT!"

"Urggghhh…" Grovyle grunted. "So soon? I guess if I must…"

"You're a true hero, Grovyle! ZZZZZTTTT!" Magnezone assured him as he escorted Team Forblaze back to Treasure Town. As the Wood Gecko reached the outskirts of the town, he was stunned to see a huge crowd there, cheering his name and shouting for joy the moment they saw him. He could recognize the Guild members, the populace of Treasure Town, and even some scattered explorers here and there, all united in their adulation of the hero who had risked so much to save the future.

"Three cheers for Grovyle!" Chatot squawked. "Let's give him the hero's welcome that he deserves!"

"Sweetie, it's amazing beyond belief to have you back here with us!" Kanghaskhan greeted him in a motherly tone.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora shouted excitedly. "Oh my gosh! This is a miracle!"

"ZZZZZZTTTTTT!" Magnezone finally decided to silence the crowd. "I'm sure that we all have copious amounts of questions for Grovyle to answer, but we should give him the courtesy to hear what he has to say. It's the very least we can do! ZZZZTTTTTT!"

"Thank you, Officer Magnezone," Grovyle spoke solemnly, his eyes brimming with tears as he beheld the delighted faces of the crowd before him, a crowd that had come with the sole purpose of celebrating him. "My friends…I cannot say with just words how grateful I am for the opportunity to finally return to you. Pokémon of the past and future alike have struggled against the wrath of the darkness, but it has defeated for good at last. The world I live in now…it is every bit as beautiful as the one here. The sun rises every day, the wind blows freely…and the Pokémon who once tore each apart in the throes of chaos now live in peace and happiness. In short, the world has indeed been saved!"

A great resounding cheer echoed from the crowd at this final revelation. Grovyle allowed himself a small smile of his own. He clearly had their attention, and now was the time to reveal the full story.

"But many things have happened since I returned to the future," the Wood Gecko continued. "Things that you once assumed to be true are no longer the case." He proceeded to describe in great detail his temporary alliance with Dusknoir, which throughout their journeys bloomed into a genuine friendship. Everyone was stunned to learn that the former villain had turned into the wise and compassionate explorer that he had once adopted as a façade.

"Hey! Hey!" Corphish called out. "How do you know that for sure?"

Grovyle's face darkened for a split second. "I am absolutely confident in his loyalty as a friend and fellow explorer," he replied tersely, "and I would appreciate it if you did not press the matter any further."

"Hey, hey, gotcha," the crab Pokémon quickly replied, not wanting to risk angering the hero.

"Uhm, Mister Grovyle?" a small voice from within the crowd asked. Seconds later, Marill and Azurill nervously waddled towards the front. "If Dusknoir is your friend now," he asked timidly, "why hasn't he come with you?"

"It would not have been wise, given the circumstances," Grovyle explained. "Don't forget, Dusknoir's reputation in the past was very negative until I cleared his name just now. If he had shown up before you without me clearing out the truth, wouldn't you have antagonized and attacked him?"

"That does make sense, yup yup…" Bidoof agreed.

"At any rate!" Grovyle declared. "There will come a time when I have to eventually return to the future, but at the moment I'm certainly in no hurry to go anywhere! I'm sure there's many wonderful things that I've missed out on during my last visit here, and this seems like an excellent opportunity to make up for lost time!"

Wigglytuff wobbled up to the stage, took Grovyle's hand in his own, and lifted it high into the air. "Friendly friends!" he declared. "Let's give Grovyle a Treasure Town hero's welcome!"

The entire crowd cheered even loudly than they had before, and before the Wood Gecko fully realized what was happening he found himself being lifted into the air and carried towards the beach. Lyceus and Aine burst out laughing as they followed the rest of the crowd, knowing that a celebration like no other was about to take place.

When they arrived at the beach, it turned out that Spinda had already received word of an incoming party and had prepared extensively for it. Several tables had been laid out, filled with assorted snacks and gummi drinks. Grovyle noticed three separate tankards that were more intricately designed and decorated the rest, and Spinda quickly revealed that they were high quality, state-of-the-art Wonder Gummi drinks that he had made specifically for Grovyle while he had been making his speech.

Having never had any of Spinda's drinks before, Grovyle experimentally tried the Wonder Gummi shakes…and instantly started chugging them with all of his might. "This is amazing!" he declared with a grin. "The best drink I've ever tasted in my life!"

"Yep!" Manaphy giggled as he slurped down the contents of a Blue Gummi puree. "Every time I find a Gummi, I bring it to Mr. Spinda and he makes it into a drink for me, completely for free! I don't know how he stays in business…"

"It's the recycling projects," Lyceus answered for him. "So long as Project P keeps finding treasure, I don't see Spinda or the Recycling shop shutting down for a long time."

Grovyle made a mental note to check out the two on a regular day before returning his attention to the consumable wonder before him. The next few hours seemed to pass by in a blur as many Pokémon, ranging from Treasure Town residents to members of exploration teams, continually approached him and asked him for more details surrounding his past and for advice on exploring in general. To his great embarrassment, more than a few even started asking for his autograph, requests that found the Wood Gecko blushing furiously as he gave them out. He even found himself challenged to a friendly duel by Gallade of Team Raider, a battle that ended in a very narrow victory for Gallade.

"You fought well!" the legendary explorer complemented him after the battle had ended. "I've rarely faced a Pokemon who's given me quite as thorough of a workout as you have!"

"Here's to a future rematch!" Grovyle agreed as they clinked glasses of gummi juice together.

The party lasted well into the night, with many of the attendees including Manaphy finally retiring once exhaustion overwhelmed them. Grovyle himself was tired but in very good spirits as he followed Lyceus, and Aine back up to the main crossroads. "That was…certainly something," he commented.

Aine laughed. "I haven't seen a party this big ever since the one they threw for us when we climbed Sky Peak!"

"Sky Peak?" Grovyle repeated, confused. "What's that?"

"One of the tallest mountains in the entire continent!" Aine declared. "We have to take you up to the top sometime, the view is absolutely amazing! Speaking of which, we should probably get you signed up on our recruit list as an honorary member of Team Forblaze or something, that way you can join in our adventures like you used to!"

"I'll be glad to," he agreed, "but keep in mind that many things have changed. You might have been weaker than me in the past, but now you are far stronger. I'm likely to be a liability now instead of an asset."

"Don't worry about that," Lyceus assured him. "We've got an extensive training regimen ready for new recruits. It's worked great for Manaphy, and it's probably worked TOO well on Tenebros; he's technically stronger than both of us right now!"

Grovyle's lighthearted mood dampened slightly at the mention of the Dragon of Shadows. "I still can't help but worry about the situation with Darkrai," he admitted. "I won't be entirely comfortable and at ease until I know for sure that he won't return to his evil ways."

" _Then you do not have to wait any longer, my friend…"_ a deep voice intoned from the shadows. A familiar vortex of darkness opened in front of them, and deep within the four of them could make out the form of Giratina staring back at them. "The Trio of the Lakes and I have concluded our investigation into Darkrai's mind."

A strange look then passed across Tenebros' face, one that took Grovyle quite a bit of difficulty to characterize. He could definitely make out relief, but was that…sorrow that he saw? Regret?

"Darkrai's memories have been completely and irrevocably destroyed," Tenebros continued. "So long as the circumstances that brought about the wickedness in his heart are not repeated, there is no chance that he will revert back to the corrupt and terrible villain that he had become."

"What do you mean by that?" Grovyle asked instantly. "What are the circumstances that could turn Darkrai into a villain again? If we are to keep the world safe, that's something we really need to know."

To his surprise, Tenebros chuckled bitterly. "That is a tale that extends far beyond your lifetime, and even the lifetime of your ancestors, Grovyle," he replied, the tone of his voice hinting at unhappy events in the past. "And we can all consider ourselves fortunate that those origins were dealt with a long time ago. It is not something that you need to concern yourself about."

"What is happening with Darkrai now?" Aine's voice piped in.

"He is being taken care of by the Lake Trio and Cresselia," the Lord of Death answered. "It is as much for his own protection as it is for security reasons. Until everything is sorted out with the rest of the public, I highly doubt that any sort of interaction between Darkrai and the rest of the world will turn out well for either party involved."

Lyceus couldn't help but let out a dry laugh at that. "Yeah…that has to be the understatement of the century," he commented. "So what do we do now?"

"The three of you?" Tenebros countered gently but firmly. "Nothing. Lyceus, Aine, Grovyle…you have already given far more than anyone could ever have any right to ask of you. The burden is no longer yours to carry. While Grovyle stays in this time period, you should enjoy yourselves as much as possible before he must return. Much has changed for the better since the aversion of the Temporal Crisis and Spatial Disaster, after all."

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. "You're right, Lord Giratina," the Wood Gecko said finally. "I guess we do deserve a break from all this."

"You more than anyone," Tenebros agreed. "And please…do not call me _Lord_. That is a remnant from a past that I would rather not remember. Allow me to take charge of the situation with Darkrai from here on out. I have my own deep and ancient shame that I must now cleanse."

Lyceus gazed into Giratina's dark and serious eyes. "We trust you completely, Tenebros. Do what you need to do."

The Dragon of Shadows nodded. "Then I will start taking care of business. Good night to the three of you," his eyes suddenly lightened considerably, "and have a little fun!" He retreated fully into the dark portal and it dissolved into nothing.

Grovyle gave Aine a quizzical look. "So what's your definition of fun these days, Aine?"

"What's yours?" she asked back. "We've been all over the place and all over the world. But we have no idea what YOU like to do."

"That's easy!" the hero of the future replied. "Whenever Dusknoir, Celebi, and I go out to do some freelance exploring, we aim for dungeons that are said to be a true challenge for all but the best of explorers. It makes conquering them that much more satisfying?"

"Really…" Lyceus said, a grin stretching across his face. "I can think of a few of those…"

/

I think if anybody deserves a break from saving the world and anything related to that, it's Grovyle, wouldn't you agree?

Next chapter is their first exploration together! Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6 - Return to the Dark Crater

A/N: I was originally going to discontinue this fic entirely due to a lack of interest compared to my other stories, but I got caught up in the Pokémon mood that seems to appear in the hotter days of the year and I've decided to pick up where I left off and see where that takes me.

I hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 6 – Return to the Dark Crater

Grovyle yawned as he stretched out on the bed that Lyceus and Aine had created for him. "That was truly an incredible party," he thought as he slowly got onto his feet. "I had no idea that my return to the past would be so widely celebrated."

"Grovyle?" a female voice called sleepily. Grovyle looked towards Lyceus and Aine, who were also just now getting up out of their beds. Aine rubbed her eyes to wipe away the remaining traces of fatigue. "You're up earlier than we are!"

Grovyle chuckled. "It's always been in my nature to rise early, Aine. I didn't hear all of the conversation between the two of you before we went to bed, but from what I've picked up it seems like we'll be going someplace far away from here."

To his surprise, neither Lyceus nor Aine seemed to respond with their usual cheer. "We are, Grovyle," Lyceus replied grimly. "You asked us earlier about the Spatial Disaster, and Darkrai's second attempt to throw the world into darkness. I think it's only right that we show it to you ourselves."

The Wood Gecko's cheerful demeanor faded as well. "The Dark Crater."

Lyceus nodded. "We honestly considered not taking you down there at all, Grovyle. There are many Fire type Pokémon that could prove dangerous to you, but even if that wasn't the case…"

"The Dark Crater, well…" Aine finished for him, "it isn't exactly the most pleasant place to be around. You'll see what we mean once we get there…if you want to come at all."

"It's your choice," the Lucario insisted. "If you don't want to go, then we won't. There's plenty of other places that we can explore instead, ones that are both much closer and much safer in the long run."

Grovyle shook his head. "I have lived for decades in the darkness of a corrupted future," he replied firmly, staring them straight in the eyes with the same determination that had led him to find the Time Gears. "Darkness and evil are nothing to me. I am not concerned about a single dungeon, or the Fire types that dwell in its depths. I survived a battle with Primal Dialga himself, and there is very little that I fear now that the future has been saved."

Aine couldn't help but grin. "That's Grovyle, all right," she laughed. "All right then, we'll head out in a few hours as soon as we've packed our things. It'll just be us three going."

"Just like old times," Grovyle thought wistfully as he climbed the staircase out onto Sharpedo Bluff. It was honestly a marvel that Aine had been able to keep the inside of the cliff hidden and convert it into her own personal base long before anyone else could. He hopped his way over to Treasure Town, where the denizens and explorers enthusiastically greeted him whenever he came across them. However, there was one particular location he had in mind.

"Kanghashkan!" he called out to the motherly storage keeper. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"In good spirits as always, dearie!" she cheerily answered back. "Am I correct in assuming that you wish to take something out of Team Forblaze's storage?"

"That is correct," Grovyle confirmed. "I figured I might as well help them out to save time."

Kanghaskhan thought for a moment. "The last time Team Forblaze was here, they had already taken out the basics that they needed. However, there is something else that I think might be of great use to you personally." She reached over to a small-sized box and opened the lid. Reaching in, she pulled out an ornate bracelet with a ruby gem in the center. "Do you recognize this, dearie?"

Grovyle's eyes widened. "I do…" he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "It's a Drain Bangle, isn't it? One of the most highly prized treasures amongst our kind."

"The dearies in Team Forblaze gave that item to me soon after Lyceus was restored to this world," Kanghaskhan explained, her expression unusually solemn. "They had an unusually keen interest in collecting Scepti-items in the months between the end of the Temporal Crisis and their graduation from the guild. I couldn't make heads nor tails of it at the time, since they didn't have any members of your line in their team after you were gone." Her expression turned wistful. "Now, after so much time has passed, it makes much more sense. Perhaps they kept this treasure here because they always secretly hoped that one day you would return."

"And now you finally have," Lyceus' voice finished quietly. He and Aine had been approaching the storage themselves, and had slowed down to listen as she and Grovyle conversed. "Grovyle…we owe you everything for what you've done. I know what you're going to say, that you don't deserve it or that we did just as much as you did."

"But that doesn't change the fact that, if it weren't for you, none of us would have had even the slightest chance of stopping Darkrai's evil plans," Aine continued. "This Drain Bangle is the absolute _least_ we can do to repay you. And we're NOT taking no for an answer."

Grovyle smiled and wiped the tears that had been forming in his eyes. "I would be honored to accept this treasure, Aine," he accepted the gift from Kanghaskhan gratefully. "I am certain that it will serve me well."

Lyceus' mood suddenly turned grim. "You're more right than you know, Grovyle. Let's just say that where we're going today…you're not going to like it."

/ A Few Hours Later, the Dark Crater /

Grovyle couldn't help but shudder as the entrance to the Dark Crater gaped threateningly ahead of him. It wasn't just the intense heat that affected him so much; hostile environments had been a regular part of life in the future of darkness, and he had had many years to adjust. No, what truly unnerved him was the aura of malice emanating from within the crater. Grovyle didn't that believe any location could innately be "good" or "evil", but it was clear just from standing at the entrance that Darkrai's wicked presence had tainted, and would continue to mark this place for a very long time indeed.

"Manaphy came here once with us when he was younger," Aine said, her voice making it clear that she was trying to hide her own nervousness. "He had nightmares after the whole thing was over."

"I can see why," Grovyle muttered. "The negativity of the dark future was caused by insanity and desperation. But this…I can already see that this is, in its own way, much worse."

He looked at Lyceus and Aine. "Being frozen in our own fears will lead us nowhere. As grim as this place may be, it is also the place where a great evil was forever vanquished. And I truly wish to see where you achieved your greatest triumph for myself." He stepped towards the entrance to Dark Crater, beckoning the two of them to join him.

Aine looked at Lyceus and laughed. "How is it that WE'RE the ones who know what's in the depths of Dark Crater and yet HE'S the one leading the way?" she asked.

Lyceus shrugged and smirked. "What else can we expect from someone as fearless as Grovyle?" he replied as the two of them followed their friend into the cave. Immediately, they could feel a blast of hot air and, to Grovyle's confusion, the unpleasant rush of a brewing sandstorm.

"Urrrggghhhh…" Grovyle muttered uncomfortably as the sandstorm battered at his body. "Why is there a sandstorm here of all places?"

"This place is festering with Hippowdon," Aine explained, not looking any happier than Grovyle. "Makes traveling here even more irritating." She looked enviously at Lyceus, whose new Steel typing now granted him total immunity to the fury of the sandstorm.

"Fantastic," the Wood Gecko growled. Suddenly, his eyes caught an approaching shadow to his left. Remembering what his friends had told him about Fire types, he immediately dug into the ground and hopped under. The shadow grew closer, revealing an enemy Chameleon. Lyceus and Aine immediately prepared to attack, but before any of them could react Grovyle leapt out of the hole and rammed his body into the Chameleon from below. The Pokémon yelped as Grovyle's attack sent it crashing into the nearby wall, knocking it out instantly.

"Nice going!" Lyceus exclaimed as he blasted an Aura Sphere at a Camerupt who had tried to attack them while they had been distracted. "They've got nothing on you!"

"It's not the Pokémon here that worries me," Grovyle replied as he followed Lyceus to an open room. He immediately sighed in relief. "There they are!" he pointed at the stairs. "Now we can get out of this sandstorm!"

"Let's just hope that there aren't any other Hippowdon around," Aine grumbled as the trio descended to the next layer. Despite the unholy atmosphere of the Dark Crater, fortune seemed to favor them. They didn't counter all that many enemies (and the ones they did encounter were easily dealt with by Lyceus and Aine), and the stair locations were not all that far away from their starting point. Grovyle couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had been overreacting with his fear.

He immediately dismissed the frivolous thought. Good luck in a Mystery Dungeon never lasted for long.

The moment Aine stepped onto the next landing, a howl echoed throughout the chamber. All around them, enemy Pokémon dropped from the ceiling and landed on the ground, their eyes burning with fury and a bloodthirsty eagerness to challenge those who had dared to trespass in their domain.

"Monster House!" she yelled as she and Lyceus immediately assumed their battle stances. "Get ready!"

"Way ahead of you!" Grovyle shouted. He reached into his bag and took out an orb with a musical note on it. "Let's see them handle this!" Before anyone could stop him, Groyvle took the Totter Orb and smashed it onto the ground. A shrill, terrifying screech blasted from the orb's remains, tearing through the eardrums of their enemies. By the time the sound finally faded away, the Pokémon were aimlessly wandering about, occasionally flailing out randomly and uselessly with their attacks.

Lyceus and Aine wasted no time. The leader of Team Forblaze unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse that blasted the area around him. The malefic energy consumed every surrounding him, causing them writhe in agony before they collapsed motionless onto the ground. At the same time, Aine began to pummel her enemies with her martial skills, Blaze Kicking and Sky Uppercutting every Pokémon in her path. Grovyle tried to contribute as best as he could with his Dig attack, but by the time he had knocked two enemies the rest of the Monster House had been wiped out by the combined fury of Team Forblaze's founding members.

"Incredible…" Grovyle breathed. Only two months had passed after the aversion of the Spatial Disaster, and his friends had become this powerful so quickly? "Clearly the two of you have no need for me anymore," he commented.

The words had been spoken in humor, but the moment Grovyle saw the pained expressions of his friends he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Don't say that!" Aine pleaded, struggling to hold back tears. "Please, Grovyle! Don't ever say something like that ever again!"

"After I came back, we kept hoping against hope that one day we could find you too," Lyceus added. He was better at hiding his emotions than Aine but there was no mistaking the grief and distress in his face. "We searched in every dungeon and every place we ever visited. But in the end," he shook his head resignedly, "we were forced to give up and move on with our lives."

"Who cares about how strong or weak you are?" Aine added fervently. "There's things that are so much more important than that, Grovyle. I don't care how weak or strong you are Grovyle, you'll always be our greatest hero!"

Grovyle reached out and touched his friends' shoulders gently with his hands. "My…my friends…" he said solemnly, "I had no idea that you were experiencing this much grief because of my disappearance…or that I meant that much to the both of you. I swear on my life…I will never abandon you again, no matter what forces may strive to keep us apart."

"You better keep that promise, Grovyle," Lyceus insisted, eyes narrowed. "There's no disasters in the world anymore, no temporal catastrophes to make us disappear or evil villains to drown the world in darkness. You're our friend, Grovyle, and friends stick together!"

"Then let this be the first of many explorations together, my friends!" Grovyle declared. "Let us celebrate the achievements of the past with the achievements of the present! Lead the way, Lyceus!"

"Will do!" Lyceus cheered as he guided the team to the stairs. Grovyle's spirits lifted even further when the next landing revealed the dungeon waypoint, meaning that they could finally get some well-deserved rest. All three of them were so focused on the Kanghaskhan statue that they failed to notice a malevolent shadow hiding just within the wall.

"Heh heh heh heh…" the Mismagius thought, his eyes blazing with malice and hatred. "This is too perfect. Team Forblaze has seen fit to grace us with their presence. And they've even brought Grovyle, the great hero of the past, straight into our clutches. At long last, we will finally have our vengeance against the fools who dared to halt the approach of the darkness! In Master Darkrai's name, we shall crush these heroes and release chaos upon the land once again!"

The Mismagius faded into the wall entirely, ready to alert his brethren of their enemies' arrival. "Come closer, Team Forblaze. For the site of your former triumph will be the shrine of your destruction!"

/

It's been a very long time since I've updated this fic, but lately I've been in a Pokémon (and specifically PMD) mood.

I'm going to put this chapter up just to experiment and determine whether I should continue on with this fic. I have a much bigger and much more popular fic (as well as other real life commitments), so I'm only going to continue if enough people are interested. Otherwise I will just drop this fic entirely.

Until then, people, stay beautiful!


End file.
